megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Persona Original Pistes Disque 1 #'''Kandori - Silence''' (''神取のテーマ～静か'', ''Kandori no Tēma ~ Shizuka'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''フィレモンムービー～セベク編1'', ''Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Maki - Light''' (''麻希のテーマ～明るい'', ''Maki no Tēma ~ Akarui'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Mikage Police Station''' (''ダンジョン～警察署'', ''Danjon ~ keisatsu-sho'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Mark''' (''マークのテーマ'', ''Māku no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～廃工場地下通路'', ''Danjon ~ Hai Kōjō Chika Tsūro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～セベク地上部'', ''Danjon ~ Sebeku-chi Jōbu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～セベク地下研究所'', ''Danjon ~ Sebeku Chika Kenkyūjo'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Knadori - Ambitions''' (''神取のテーマ～野望'', ''Kandori no Tēma ~ Yabō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''ディメンションロード'', ''Dimenshon Rōdo'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''The Girl in Black''' (''アキのテーマ'', ''Aki no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''街2異変'', ''Machi 2 Ihen'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Mikage Ruins''' (''ダンジョン～遺跡'', ''Danjon ~ Iseki'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''フィレモンムービー～セベク編2'', ''Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''0''' (''街2'', ''Machi 2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Black Market''' (''ダンジョン～ブラックマーケット'', ''Danjon ~ Burakku Māketto'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''0''' (''ハーレムクイーンに犯されたBAR'', ''Hāremu Kuīn ni Okasareta BAR'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Kama Palace''' (''ダンジョン～カーマ宮殿'', ''Danjon ~ Kāma Kyūden'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Shadow - Serious''' (''シャドウ～シリアス'', ''Shadō ~ Shiriasu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''The Girl in White''' (''マイのテーマ'', ''Mai no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Haunted Mansion''' (''ダンジョン～洋館'', ''Danjon ~ Yōkan'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''デヴァ・ユガ出現'', ''Deva Yuga Shutsugen'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Knadori - Sorrow''' (''神取のテーマ～哀愁'', ''Kandori no Tēma ~ Aishū'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''ディメンションロード後デヴァ・ユガ風景'', ''Dimenshon Rōdo-go Deva Yuga Fūkei'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Deva Yuga''' (''ダンジョン～デヴァ・ユガ'', ''Danjon ~ Deva Yuga'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''ディスタイザー消滅'', ''Disutaizā Shōmetsu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Reiji''' (''レイジのテーマ'', ''Reiji no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''フィレモンムービー～セベク編3'', ''Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 3'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Sea of Conciousness''' (''意識のシャボン玉'', ''Ishiki no Shabontama'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Maki - Sadness''' (''麻希のテーマ～哀しい'', ''Maki no Tēma ~ Kanashī'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Avidya World''' (''ダンジョン～パンドラの巣（最深部）'', ''Danjon ~ Pandora no Su (Saishinbu)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''パンドラ遭遇'', ''Pandora Sōgū'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''パンドラ登場'', ''Pandora Tōjō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Pandora, the Last Battle''' (''戦闘～パンドラ'', ''Sentō ~ Pandora'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''フィレモンムービー～セベク編4'', ''Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 4'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''SEBEC Quest - Good Ending''' (''セベク編グッドエンディング'', ''Sebeku-hen Guddo Endingu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''SEBEC Quest - Bad Ending 2''' (''セベク編バッドエンディング2'', ''Sebeku-hen Baddo Endingu 2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro Disque 2 #'''0''' (''保健室（旧ダンジョン～冴子先生）'', ''Hoken-shitsu (Kyū Danjon ~ Saeko-sensei)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Yukino''' (''ゆきののテーマ'', ''Yukino no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''凍りつく学校'', ''Kōritsuku Gakkō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Snow Queen - Main''' (''雪の女王のテーマ～メイン'', ''Yuki no Joō no Tēma ~ Mein'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''フィレモンムービー～雪の女王編1'', ''Firemon Mūbī ~ Yuki no Joō-hen 1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Ice Castle Theme(?)''' (''氷の城'', ''Kōri no Shiro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Ice Castle''' (''ダンジョン～氷の城'', ''Danjon ~ Kōri no Shiro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''固く閉ざされた扉'', ''Kataku Tozasareta Tobira'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Former Ice Castle''' (''ダンジョン～旧氷の城'', ''Kyū Danjon ~ Kōri no Shiro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''会話～汎用1'', ''Kaiwa ~ Hanyō 1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''アヤセに告白するトロ'', ''Ayase ni Koku Hakusuru Toro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Snow Queen - Fury''' (''雪の女王のテーマ～激しい'', ''Yuki no Joō no Tēma ~ Hageshī'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''意識'', ''Ishiki'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''ヒュプノスの塔進入'', ''Hyupunosu no Tō Shinnyū'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Hypnos Tower''' (''ダンジョン～ヒュプノスの塔'', ''Danjon ~ Hyupunosu no Tō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''通常戦闘'', ''Tsūjō Sentō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''回復の泉'', ''Kaifuku no Izumi'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''フィレモンムービー～雪の女王編2'', ''Firemon Mūbī ~ Yuki no Joō-hen 2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～反夢界'', ''Danjon ~ Hanyume-kai'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''ネムリン愛のテーマ'', ''Nemurin Ai no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''ネメシスの塔進入'', ''Nemeshisu no Tō Shinnyū'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Nemesis Tower''' (''ダンジョン～ネメシスの塔'', ''Danjon ~ Nemeshisu no Tō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Snow Queen - Sadness''' (''雪の女王のテーマ～哀しい'', ''Yuki no Joō no Tēma ~ Kanashī'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''会話～汎用2'', ''Kaiwa ~ Hanyō 2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''悪魔の山進入'', ''Akuma no Yama Shinnyū'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Devil's Peak''' (''ダンジョン～悪魔の山'', ''Danjon ~ Akuma no Yama'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''タイムカウントイベント（未使用）'', ''Taimu Kaunto Ibento (Mishiyō)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''神秘'', ''Shinpi'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''タナトスの塔進入'', ''Tanatosu no Tō Shinnyū'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Thanatos Tower''' (''ダンジョン～タナトスの塔'', ''Danjon ~ Tanatosu no Tō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Ms. Saeko''' (''冴子先生のテーマ'', ''Saeko-sensei no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Queen Asura's Descent''' (''阿修羅女王登場'', ''Ashura Joō Tōjō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Night Queen''' (''戦闘～夜の女王'', ''Sentō ~ Yoru no Joō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Snow Queen Quest - Bad Ending 1''' (''雪の女王編バッドエンディング1'', ''Yuki no Joō-hen Baddo Endingu 1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''戻る学校'', ''Modoru Gakkō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Final Events''' (''ラストイベント'', ''Rasuto Ibento'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Snow Queen Quest - Good Ending''' (''雪の女王編グッドエンディング'', ''Yuki no Joō-hen Guddo Endingu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Snow Queen Quest - Bad Ending 2''' (''雪の女王編バッドエンディング2'', ''Yuki no Joō-hen Baddo Endingu 2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro Disque 3 #'''Opening''' (''オープニング'', ''Ōpuningu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''デイドリーム1'', ''Deidorīmu 1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''0''' (''デイドリーム2'', ''Deidorīmu 2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Name Entry''' (''ネームエントリー'', ''Nēmu Entorī'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Elly''' (''エリーのテーマ'', ''Erī no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～学校（放課後）'', ''Danjon ~ Gakkō (Hōkago)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Nanjo''' (''南条のテーマ'', ''Nanjō no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''街1平穏'', ''Machi 1 Heion'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～街1商店街（東口）'', ''Danjon ~ Machi 1 Shōtengai (Higashiguchi)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Casino''' (''カジノ'', ''Kajino'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Covenience Store''' (''コンビニ'', ''Konbini'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''街1＆2商店街（西口）'', ''Machi 1 & 2 Shōtengai (Nishiguchi)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Boutique''' (''ブティック'', ''Butikku'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme''' (''サトミタダシ薬局店のうた'', ''Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Fast Food''' (''ファーストフード'', ''Fāsuto Fūdo'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''千年万年堂'', ''Sennen Man-nendou'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''医者'', ''Isha'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''戦闘～病院（異変前）'', ''Sentō ~ Byōin (Ihen-mae)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''0''' (''汎用BGM-B'', ''Hanyō BGM - B'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''戦闘～覚醒'', ''Sentō ~ Kakusei'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～病院（異変後）'', ''Danjon ~ Byōin (Ihen-go)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''0''' (''街1異変後'', ''Machi 1 Ihen-go'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''神社（フィレモンの声）'', ''Jinja (Firemon no Koe)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Agastya Tree''' (''アガスティアの樹'', ''Agasutia no Ki'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''0''' (''ダンジョン～街1学校（再訪）'', ''Danjon ~ Machi 1 Gakkō (Saihō)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Battle with a Boss''' (''戦闘～中ボス'', ''Sentō ~ Naka Bosu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''0''' (''体育館裏の穴'', ''Taiikukan Ura no Ana'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Brown''' (''ブラウンのテーマ'', ''Buraun no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Battle with Tesso''' (''戦闘～テッソ'', ''Sentō ~ Tesso'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Ayase''' (''アヤセのテーマ'', ''Ayase no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Velvet Room''' (''ベルベットルーム'', ''Berubetto Rūmu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Persona Fusion''' (''ベルベットルーム～合体シーン'', ''Berubetto Rūmu ~ Gattai-shīn'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''SEBEC QUest - Bad Ending 1''' (''セベク編バッドエンディング1'', ''Sebeku-hen Baddo Endingu 1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Maki - Loneliness''' (''麻希のテーマ～寂しい'', ''Maki no Tēma ~ Sabishī'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya Disque 4 #'''Maya's Theme''' (''舞耶のテーマ'', ''Maya no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Dungeon - Part1''' (''ダンジョン～その1'', ''Danjon ~ Sono 1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''Foolish Boss''' (''フーリッシュボスのテーマ'', ''Fūrisshu Bosu no Tēma'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Masaki Kurokawa #'''Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme - Ore Version''' (''サトミタダシ薬局店のうた～俺バージョン'', ''Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta ~ Ore Bājon'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Misaki Okibe #:'''Arrangement:''' Masaki Kurokawa #'''Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme - Jazz Version''' (''サトミタダシ薬局店のうた～JAZZバージョン'', ''Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta ~ Jazz Bājon'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Misaki Okibe #:'''Arrangement:''' Toshiko Tasaki Galerie Détails supplémentaires *L'ordre des disques concernant ''[[Persona]]'' est inversé: le premier disque contient tous les thèmes figurant à la fin du jeu, et le dernier les premiers. Arrange Pistes Disque 1 #'''Persona (Arrange Version)''' (''ペルソナ (アレンジバージョン)'', ''Perusona (Arenji Bājon)'') #:'''Composition:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' VerMeer #'''Deva Yuga (Arrange Version)''' (''デヴァ・ユガ (アレンジバージョン)'', ''Deva Yuga (Arenji Bājon)'') #:'''Composition:''' Hidehito Aoki #:'''Arrangement:''' Tomohiro Emi #'''Aria of the Soul (Arrange Version)''' (''全ての人の魂の詩 (アレンジバージョン)'', ''Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta (Arenji Bājon)'') #:'''Composition:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' VerMeer #'''Fleeting Butterfly''' (''はかなき蝶'', ''Hakanaki Chō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Touched by Misfortune''' (''不幸に触れ、それは'', ''Fukō ni Fure, Sore wa'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Reiji''' (''レイジ'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''A Girl at the Window''' (''窓辺の少女'', ''Madobe no Shōjo'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Legends Awaken''' (''神話覚醒'', ''Shinwa Kakusei'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Maki''' (''マキ'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Number #1''' (''NO.1'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Bright Shopping District''' (''明るい商店街'', ''Akarui Shōtengai'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Toy & Joy''' (''TOY&JOY'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Child Abuse''' (''幼児虐待'', ''Yōji Gyakutai'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Ai Ai Shopping''' (''AIAI Shopping'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Chisato and Her Moles''' (''ほくろの千里'', ''Hokuro no Chisato'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Stillness Before...''' (''…の前の静けさ'', ''…no Mae no Shizukesa'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Dark Shopping District''' (''暗い商店街'', ''Kurai Shōtengai'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Electrical Energy Travel''' (''電能紀行'', ''Dennō Kikō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Mark''' (''マーク'', ''Māku'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''The Girl in Black''' (''BLACK KID'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''SEBEC City''' (''セベク都市'', ''Sebeku-toshi'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Remembrance''' (''追憶'', ''Tsuioku'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Kandori''' (''神取'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Deva Yuga''' (''デヴァ・ユガ'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Aria of the Soul''' (''全ての人の魂の詩'', ''Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Persona''' (''ペルソナ'', ''Perusona'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro Disque 2 #'''Snow Queen (Arrange Version)''' (''雪の女王 (アレンジバージョン)'', ''Yuki no Joō (Arenji Bājon)'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' VerMeer #'''Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme (Arrange Version)''' (''サトミタダシ薬局店のうた (アレンジバージョン)'', ''Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta (Arenji Bājon)'') #:'''Composition:''' Misaki Okibe #:'''Arrangement:''' Masaki Tsurugi #'''Battle (Arrange Version)''' (''戦闘 (アレンジバージョン)'', ''Sentō (Arenji Bājon)'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Achilles Damigos #'''Snow Queen''' (''雪の女王'', ''Yuki no Joō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''High School''' (''学園'', ''Gakuen'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Brown''' (''ブラウン'', ''Buraun'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Laments of the Forest''' (''森の夜鳴き'', ''Mori no Yonaki'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Ayase''' (''アヤセ'', ''2'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Between Life and Death''' (''死線'', ''Shisen'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme''' (''サトミタダシ薬局店のうた'', ''Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Ms Saeko''' (''SAEKO'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Demon... Forever''' (''MAJIN…FOREVER'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Elly''' (''エリー'', ''Erī'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Sennen-Mannen Road''' (''仙念蔓年道'', ''Sennen Tsuru-nen Michi'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''A Dense Forest...?''' (''密林…?'', ''Mitsurin…?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Invasion''' (''INVASION'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Quiet Time''' (''静かな刻'', ''Shizukana Koku'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Battle''' (''戦闘'', ''Sentō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Monochrome''' (''モノクロ'', ''Monokuro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Rosa Candira''' (''ロサカンディーラ'', ''Rosa Kandīra'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Frozen Heart''' (''凍る心'', ''Kōru Kokoro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Praise the Devil''' (''悪魔、賛えよ'', ''Akuma, Tataeyo'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Black Snow''' (''BLACK SNOW'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Hidehito Aoki #'''Night Queen''' (''夜の女王'', ''Yoru no Joō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #'''Snow Story''' (''SNOW STORY'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Misaki Okibe #'''Recollections - Departure''' (''回顧・旅立ち'', ''Kaiko Tabidachi'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya Disque 3 #'''Character Voices Compilation''' (''お目立ちボイスキャラ総集編'', ''Omedachi Voisu Kyara Sōshūhen'') Galerie Persona 2: Innocent Sin Single Promo (PSP) Original Kimi no Tonari (Single) Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Single Promo (PSP) Original Arrange Change Your Way (Single) Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Single Promo (3DS) Original Arrange 2013 SMT: Devil Summoner Album Promo Megami Tensei I/II (1) SMTI (2) SMTII (3) Majin Tensei I (4) Majin Tensei II (5) SNES Arrange Album PS Arrange Album SMTNine (6) Imagine Devil Children Game Album Arrange Persona 3: the Movie Spring of Birth (7) A Midsummer Knight's Dream (8) Falling Down Winter of Rebirth Single Pistes Galerie Album Devil Summoner: the Drama Singles Album Tokyo Apocalypse Digital Devil Story Single (10) Albums (9) Devil Children Singles Vocal Albums Anime Albums Autres DDS DDS Promo DDS2 DDS2 Promo SMTIII Promo RKI Promo PTS Promo P3 US P4 US P1 PSP (US) PML Promo SJ Promo (US) Compil P3/P4 P2 Promo (US) P4U Promo (US) DSSH Promo (US) SMTIV Promo PQ Promo PQ Uncut Albums digitaux Persona Music Live/Fes/Box/Band/Club Genei Ibunroku#FE '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Original Soundtrack''' (''幻影異聞録#FE オリジナル・ウンドトラック'') est sorti en 2016. L'album est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], un compositeur régulier dans l'animation. Certains thèmes des franchises ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (supervisé par [[Shoji Meguro]]) et de ''Fire Emblem'' (supervisé par Yuka Tsujiyoko) y apparaissent dans des versions réarrangées. Special Vocal Selection CD '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Special Vocal Selection CD''' (''幻影異聞録#FE スペシャルボーカルセレクションCD'') est sorti le 26 décembre 2015. Le single est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], et contient 6 morceaux chantés tirés du jeu Pistes *'''Reincarnation''' *:'''Chant:''' Yoshino Nanjo *'''Beastie Game''' *:'''Chant:''' Sumire Morohoshi *'''Feel''' *:'''Chant:''' Inori Minase Dramas A Certain Day of Summer '''Persona 3 Original Drama: A Certain Day of Summer''' (''ペルソナ3 オリジナルドラマ A CERTAIN DAY OF SUMMER'') est sorti le 25 avril 2007. Ce drama se concentre sur l'intégration d'[[Aigis]] à la vie éstudiantine. Pistes #'''Update? She goes for a walk (I)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (II)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (III)''' #'''Reverse? Or Broken?''' #'''Noble Empress''' #'''Equip with Chidori''' Distribution *Héros: '''Akira Ishida''' (''石田 彰'') *Yukari Takeba: '''Megumi Toyoguchi''' (''豊口 めぐみ'') *Junpei Iori: '''Kosuke Toriumi''' (''鳥海 浩輔'') *Akihiko Sanada: '''Hikaru Midorikawa''' (''緑川 光'') *Mitsuru Kirijo: '''Rie Tanaka''' (''田中 理恵'') *Fuuka Yamagishi: '''Mamiko Noto''' (''能登 麻美子'') *Aigis: '''Maaya Sakamoto''' (''坂本 真綾'') *Ken Amada: '''Megumi Ogata''' (''緒方 恵美'') *Koromaru: ??? *Shinjiro Aragaki: '''Kazuya Nakai''' (''中井 和哉'') *Shuji Ikutsuki: '''Hideyuki Hori''' (''堀 秀行'') P4 3 '''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol.3''' (''ドラマCD ペルソナ4 Vol.3'') est sorti le 26 mai 2010. Ce drama se concentre sur les interactions que fait l'[[Yu Narukami|héros]] avec les différents personnages. Distribution *Héros: '''Daisuke Namikawa''' (''浪川 大輔'') *Yosuke Hanamura: '''Showtaro Morikubo''' (''森久保 祥太郎'') *Chie Satonaka: '''Yui Horie''' (''堀江 由衣'') *Yukiko Amagi: '''Ami Koshimizu''' (''小清水 亜美'') *Kanji Tatsumi: '''Tomokazu Seki''' (''関 智一'') *Teddie: '''Kappei Yamaguchi''' (''山口 勝平'') *Rise Kujikawa: '''Rie Kugimiya''' (''釘宮 理恵'') *Naoto Shirogane: '''Romi Park''' (''朴 璐美'') *Ryotaro Dojima: '''Unsho Ishizuka''' (''石塚 運昇'') *Nanako Dojima: '''Akemi Kanda''' (''神田 朱未'') *Tohru Adachi: '''Mitsuaki Madono''' (''真殿 光昭'') Persona 4 Golden Animation Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Golden Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Animation Distribution P4A 2 Distribution P4A #1 Distribution P4A #2 Distribution P2 IS TEOTY Pistes #'''Stigma (Stigmata)''' (''スティグマ（聖痕）'', ''Sutiguma (Seikon)'') #:'''Script:''' Tadashi Satomi #'''Open Your Heart - Up-Rifting House Mix''' (''Open your heart ～Up-rifting house mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki et Rie Ishiyama #:'''Chant:''' Rie Ishiyama #'''Nanashi-kun''' (''ナナシ君'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''Luv Beam - Break the Rhythm Mix''' (''Luv beam ～Break the rhythm mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Chant:''' Kosuke Toriumi #'''The Case of the Rumored Hot Spring Peeping Tom''' (''噂温泉デバガメ事件'', ''Uwasa Onsen Debagame Jiken'') #:'''Script:''' Shinichi Yuki #'''China Luv - Hong Kong Mix (House Mix)''' (''China luv ～Hong Kong mix（house mix）'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Chant:''' Minami Hayama #'''Man's Feelings''' (''男の気持ち'', ''Otoko no Kimochi'') #:'''Script:''' Masaki Kurokawa #'''Jun Kurosu - Contact Command ''' (''黒須淳 コンタクトコマンド〈星占い〉'', ''Kurosu Jun Kontakuto Komando 〈Hoshiuranai〉'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''X Trip - X Re-Construction''' (''X trip ～X re-construction'') #:'''Composition:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #'''Air Raid Shelter Imitation Hell''' (''防空壕モノマネ地獄'', ''Bōkūgō Monomane Jigoku'') #:'''Script:''' Shinichi Yuki #'''Police Dog Poppy's Situation''' (''警察犬ポーピー君の場合'', ''Keisatsu inu Pōpī-kun no Baai'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''I'm in You - Another Night Groove Mix''' (''I'm in you ～Another night groove mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Arrangement et paroles:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Chant:''' Sayori Mita & Rie Ishiyama #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 1st Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第１章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-1 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 2nd Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第２章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-2 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Tadashi Satomi #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 3rd Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第３章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-3 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Atsushi Tanimoto #'''Truth I Need - Classical Fantasy Mix''' (''Truth I need ～Classical fantasy mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Cathy #:'''Chant:''' Don McCow #'''Chinyan's Imitation Corner''' (''情人のモノマネコーナー'', ''Chinyan no Monomane Kōnā'') #:'''Script:''' Beruno Mikawa #'''Persona Mambo - Latin Essential Mix''' (''ペルソナ マンボ ～Latin essential mix'', ''Perusona Manbo ~ Latin essential mix'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Chant:''' Noriko Kaneko #'''Dangerous Relationship''' (''危険な関係'', ''Kiken na Kankei'') #:'''Script:''' Atsushi Tanimoto Distribution *Tatsuya Suou: '''Takehito Koyasu''' (''子安 武人'') *Maya Amano: '''Akiko Yajima''' (''矢島 晶子'') *Nyarlathotep: '''Jin Yamanoi''' (''山野井 仁'') *Narrator, Grandmother: '''Saho Tsunoda''' (''角田 早穂'') *Ulala Serizawa: '''Noriko Kaneko''' (''金子 哲子'') *Nanashi-kun, Popi-kun: '''Osamu Ryutani''' (''龍谷 修武'') *Igor: '''Takeshi Aono''' (''青野 武'') *Yukino Mayuzumi: '''Tomoe Hanba''' (''半場 友恵'') *Lisa Silverman: '''Hiroko Konishi''' (''小西 寛子'') *Eikichi Mishima: '''Kosuke Toriumi''' (''鳥海 浩輔'') *Jun Kurosu: '''Shigeru Shibuya''' (''渋谷 茂'') *Other: '''Yuki Yamamoto''' (''山本 由紀'') Autre P1 PSX 1 P1 PSX 2 SMT III DS1 P1 PSP SMT SJ Mini-dramas P3 PTS Modèle:TV Modèle:Episode Modèle:Book Modèle:Radio(?) Palette:Staff Palette:StaffMusique